GLAM
Perfil Seúl, Corea del Sur | otros_nombres = | género = K-pop | actividad = 2012-15 | agencia = Big Hit Entertainment | miembros = | ex = 5 | relacionados = | página = }} Introducción GLAM fue un grupo femenino formado en 2012 por Big Hit Entertainment y Source Music.이병헌 협박한 가수 소속된 걸그룹 글램 해체 El grupo consistía de cinco miembros: Zinni, Trinity, Jiyeon, Dahee y Miso.빅히트, 글램 멤버 공개…이미소·지니 등장 '이목 집중' Glam se separó en 2015 después de que un tribunal encontrara a Dahee culpable de chantajear al actor Lee Byung-hun.GLAM Officially Disbands Following Da Hee′s Trials Historia En 2010, antes de debutar oficialmente, Glam apareció en la canción «Just Me» de 2AM. Glam y BTS también colaboraron en la canción «Bad Girl» de Lee Hyun, del álbum de 2011 de la cantante, You Are Best of My Life.Bad Girl (Feat. Glam & 방탄소년단) / 이현 - genie En 2012, Glam protagonizó el reality show, Real Music Drama: GLAM, que se emitió en SBS MTV desde el 6 de junio hasta el debut oficial del grupo. El 16 de julio de 2012, Glam debutó oficialmente con el lanzamiento de su primer single, «Party (XXO)». Más tarde, lanzaron la canción, «The Person I Miss», para la banda sonora del drama coreano, Five Fingers.이병헌 협박 혐의 걸 그룹 글램 다희..누구? El 24 de diciembre, se reveló que la integrante Trinity dejaría al grupo para seguir sus estudios.방시혁 걸그룹 '글램' 4명으로 재출격 Se rumoreó que fue sacada del grupo por su pasado como sasaeng de Leeteuk de Super Junior.Gay Friendly Girl Group Glam is Back with a Ninjariffic New Single Las alegaciones incluían que ella se había hecho pasar por la hija de un CEO para acercarse a Leeteuk, y era conocida como «Cussing Girl» por su actitud agresiva.Shinee Sasaeng Rumoured to Be SM Trainee글램 트리니티 이특사생 윤수진?신인 걸그룹에 트리니티 얘 사생이였음너도나처럼 뮤비에 나온 여자주인공 사생임 En el 2 de enero de 2013, Glam lanzó su segundo single, «I Like That». Glam también se presentó en varios programas musicales para promocionar la canción.Glam Performs I Like That for Inkiyago El 15 de marzo, hicieron su segundo regreso del año con «In Front of the Mirror». Empezaron sus promociones en Music Bank y varios otros programas musicales.GLAM make their comeback with "In Front of the Mirror" on 'Music Bank'! El 2 de septiembre de 2014, el actor Lee Byung-hun hizo un informe en la comisaría Gangnam alegando que dos mujeres lo estaban chantajeando con un vídeo comprometedor. Dahee y una modelo llamada Lee Ji-yeon fueron identificadas y desde entonces han admitido a chantajear al actor.이병헌 협박 가수, 글램 다희에 "첫 경험이 언제냐"…가벼운 음담패설? El juicio final fue realizado en el Tribunal Distrital de Seúl. El 15 de enero de 2015, se reveló que Glam se separó. Las noticias aparecieron después de que la integrante Dahee fuera condenada a un año de prisión por chantaje.이병헌 협박 혐의 이지연-다희 실형 선고…법원 "연인 아니다"Kim Dahee Of GLAM, Model Lee Ji Yeon Receive Suspended Sentences For Blackmailing Lee Byung Hun After Actor Requests LeniencyGLAM Officially Disbands Following Da Hee′s Trials Integrantes Discografía Sencillos * 2012: «Party (XXO)» * 2013: «I Like That» * 2013: «In Front of the Mirror» * 2014: «Give It 2 U» Bandas sonoras * 2012: «그리운 사람 (The Person I Miss)» Five Fingers OST Colaboraciones * 2010: «바로 나야 (Just Me)» de 2AM * 2011: «Bad Girl» de Lee Hyun con BTS * 2012: «Heaven» con Jo Kwon Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Grupos femeninos Categoría:Grupos formados en 2012 Categoría:Grupos separados en 2015 Categoría:Artistas de Big Hit Entertainment Categoría:Glam